A vehicle may include a control system that may generate and maintain the route of travel and may control the vehicle to traverse the route of travel. An autonomous vehicle may be controlled autonomously, without direct human intervention, to traverse a route of travel from an origin to a destination. Often this information is based on the identity of a person associated with the vehicle. It may be advantageous to detect changes in patterns in data related to the operation of the vehicle so that this data can be changed in the event of a change in the person.